Christina Merritt
(right)]] (left)]] Christina Merritt (born 1984), sometimes called Chris but rarely Tina, is a minor character in The IT Files. Michelle is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and works in the security department, frequently working the night shift at the ITEA HQ. Biography Christina was born in Barnet, London, United Kingdom to an accountant and a mechanic. the only girl in a house of boys apart from her mother, Christina was highly competitive and participated in any physical contest she could with her brothers, from racing to arm-wrestling. By the time she entered high school Christina had continued to be highly competitive, regularly playing football and tennis. After one day chasing down a man that had tried to rob her Christina realized she enjoyed the thrill and became interested in joining law enforcement. After graduating from high school Chris tried and failed to enter the police academy, instead electing to work in private security. After getting her license Christina ended up with a company frequently assigned to protect diplomats and political figures. One assignment led Christina to meeting Jason Holland of Interpol and the two formed a friendship that later deteriorated due to sexual tension. After a few years with the company Christina heard from a co-worker that the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was looking for security personnel and applied, managing to impress Dieter Bran in the interview. Since she was hired Christina usually works night shifts on the top floor of the building. Unfortunately Jason Holland has also later hired by the ITEA, becoming a field agent. Later when Ouroboros left the ITEA short on field agents Christina was given special permission to accompany Team Alpha to raid the Stilton Corporation headquarters in New York. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Christina was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Worried she might never make it home, Christina finally gave in to her feeling for the Jason, the two becoming lovers. Later Christina was one of many given Type-7 so the building could maintain its supply of food as long as possible. After the crisis was over Jason and Christina did not decide to pursue a full romance, though they did become closer friends. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 128 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Dartford, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Romances * Jason Holland, Lover and Co-Worker Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Perry Pike Friends * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Bethany McGill, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Christina is based on actress Michelle Ryan, who was frozen in the film Cashback. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA